Sparks
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: All this Hunger Game nonsense just doesn't fit into history. There must be something behind it, something only one man  and his companion  will be able to figure out.  And what's a good story without a bit of romance?   Includes Rose
1. Not From Here

**I could only find one Hunger Games/Doctor Who cross over with the 10th Doctor and Rose so I decided to make one myself :D I've recently become a huge fan of Doctor Who, but I stopped watching before the 11th Doctor ):**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review! It means a lot :)**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss P.O.V.<span>

I was making food for Peeta and me in the fort I had made. Peeta was better, but still not fully recovered. He woke up as I was making the food, and smiled at me. "Even in these conditions, this is a great way to wake up. With you right there next to me."

I smiled at him then gave him some of the food. "Here, eat up, you need it," I said. I leaned over and kissed him, sure the audience was watching… and that meant Haymitch as well. I could use some medicine, or more food. We were running low on food. Good food, anyway, that actually kept us healthy.

Just before I took my last bite of food, I heard a strange noise right outside of our fort-like structure. It was not a noise that could be made by man, or an animal, but a machine. "Oh no," I said, dropping my bite, "they got bored again, didn't they? Something's coming so keep quiet."

He nodded, but I could see curiosity in his eyes. "But what do you think it could be? I just want to take a peek…"

"No, Peeta! You can't… you're hurt…" I put on my best concerned face. He believed it and agreed to stay inside.

I heard someone then, just as we got quiet.

"Where are we, Doctor?" I heard. Doctor…? This must be a trick.

"Oh, um… I'm not quite sure, exactly." Those weren't any accents I had heard before. There was a pause and a girl's quiet giggle. Who on Earth would giggle right now, during the Hunger Games? I looked at Peeta and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Then I heard the sound of someone spitting and trying to get a taste off their tongue. "Definitely on Earth, though!" Where else would they be?

I heard a girl's laugh. "Do you lick everything?" she asked.

"What, is it that weird?" the male asked.

The girl laughed again. "I'm getting used to it, but you do it a lot."

I had to get a look at these people. They didn't have an accent that was from anywhere in Panem. They didn't seem to be a threat, but I couldn't take any chances. I peeked out of the fort. There was a male with styled brown hair wearing a suit with sneakers, and a female with blonde hair wearing jeans and a jacket. I looked back at Peeta, motioning for my bow and arrows. He handed them to me. I mouthed, 'Wait here' to him, and silently crept out of the fort. I hid before they could see me.

"Well, where should we go?" the male asked.

"Where is there to go? There are just trees and a stream here," the female said.

"Well, for starters," the male said, "we could to that way, that way, that way, that way… any way, really." Each time he pointed in a different direction.

At the most horrible time, my foot slipped, and multiple rocks fell out of place, making a racket. Both of them looked over in my direction.

"Hello? Is someone there?" called the male.

I tried to position my feet in a way I could balance, but I slipped and fell, tumbling into sight. I quickly changed it to somersault, landed on my knees, and pointed my arrow at them. They raised their hands. "Woa, calm down, we're not here to harm you," the male said.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked. I heard a rustling behind me and automatically knew it was Peeta trying to get out. I called to him, "Stay inside, Peeta!"

I heard more rustling which I figured was him getting back in the fort but it turned out it was him coming out. The next thing I heard was, "No, Katniss, I'm not letting you do this alone. We're doing it together or not at all."

I glanced at him then back at our visitors. No point fighting I guess. "What did the capitol send you to do?" I asked with harshness in my voice.

"Excuse me? Oh, yes, the Capitol! Um, well, we're here to, uh… Where are we?" asked the man.

"How do you not know where you are?" I asked.

"We're travelers, we get lost often," he replied. "We must have stumbled in the wrong direction."

"No one just stumbles in here," Peeta said. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Ah, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose," he said, a little too giddily. He had a huge smile on his face, as if he had escaped the Hunger Games, not ran straight into them. I tried to remember the last time I smiled like that, for real. I couldn't think of a time.

"The Doctor…?" I asked. "The Doctor of what, exactly?"

"Oh, anything and everything," he said, still with the big grin. "Now will you please lower your weapon? We're unarmed and have no reason to fight."

I stared at him like he was crazy… well, he was crazy. "No reason to fight? So you really don't know where you are then! Are you stung? I don't see anything, though…" I trailed off. Like I would help them anyway. I needed to win this, for Prim.

"Stung? No, we're perfectly fine," said Rose.

I directed my bow and arrow to the ground, and their hands did the same. "Then why the heck do you think you have no reason to fight?"

Rose had a skeptical look on her face. "Where on Earth are we?"

For a split second I considered that they had ran away from their districts, but that wouldn't have made sense because everyone in the districts knew of the Hunger Games. The Capitol, too. Maybe they just weren't aware it was going on yet? "The Hunger Games," I said. "Did you run away from your district? What district are you guys from?"

"District? Oh, we're from far, far away from here. Just kind of landed here," the Doctor said.

"Far away?" I asked. "This just doesn't make sense." I raised my bow up again. "You're tricking us. You almost got me. I won't let you kill me."

"Kill you? Why would we kill you?" asked Rose. "We just came here to travel."

"Just stop aiming that darn thing at me, you won't kill me anyway," the Doctor said.

I was confused, but then concluded that he probably had some armor on under those clothes… but he was so skinny… So I aimed at Rose.

"Woa, you'll kill her," the Doctor said. "Just put it down!"

"I can't trust you!" I yelled. I was about to shoot when I heard the words come from the doctor.

"You won't have a problem with me," the Doctor said, stepping in front of Rose, "unless you do anything to harm her." He was glaring at me now.

I looked at Peeta and sighed. I knew the feeling. Prim, Rue, and now Peeta. I put my bow down. The Doctor slowly went back to his spot next to Rose.

"Please just answer our questions," the Doctor said. He sounded exhausted.

I looked around. Surely my shout had attracted at least someone. "Come on in," I said. I led them into our fort. It was a tight fit.

"What are your questions, then?" I asked.

"Well, first off, where are we? Exactly," asked the Doctor.

"You're in Panem," I said. "In the Hunger Games."

"What are the Hunger Games?" asked Rose.

I looked at Peeta. He took a deep breath and started to explain. "They're a… game that the Capitol made to make sure the districts knew that they couldn't win against them. It's yearly, and they take two contestants—one boy, one girl—from each district, from age twelve to eighteen, and put them in this arena to fight to the death. Only one person can win." He looked at me.

Shock took over the girl's face and I saw some tears in her eyes. "Well it's not like it's new," I told her. "It's been going on for seventy-four years now." I was quiet for a second then said hesitantly, "My sister got called this year. She's only twelve, it was her first year… she only had one in… I took her place. Then Peeta got called, and, well… here we are. After almost dying multiple times."

The Doctor reached over to Rose and comforted her. "I've heard of plenty days in history, but this isn't one. How could that be…?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well this doesn't make sense!" he replied. "I've never heard of the Hunger Games in all my years."

"All your, what, twenty years?" I asked.

"No, in all my nine-hundred…" he wasn't even paying attention. Rose sniffed and looked at him.

"Do you think…?"

"Well, this certainly isn't right. This must be America, even though I kept good tabs of here, too. Well, of course."

Peeta was the first to ask. "Nine-hundred? Are you insane?"

"No, just a Timelord." Again, he wasn't paying attention. He looked at me and Peeta. "I need to see this… Capitol."

I scoffed. "You can't just go to the Capitol. Especially now… wait. Are you guys… by any chance, survivors of District Thirteen?" It made sense. Why they haven't heard of the Hunger Games, and all their questions. If there was still at least a bit of thirteen left. I knew it was impossible, but it seemed more possible than a nine-hundred year old… Timelord? Is that what he called himself? It would also explain his insanity.

"No, no, we're not from here. We're travelers. I should be more specific, though. We travel time and space. That's what a Timelord is."

Rose looked at us, then at the doctor. "You don't think…?"

"Oh, I think," said the Doctor. He looked at me and Peeta. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Katniss," I said.

"Peeta."

"Alright, Katniss and Peeta… well, you need to come with me and Rose. To the Capitol."

"We can't just leave," I said.

"There's a force field," Peeta continued.

"Not a force field that can keep in the TARDIS!" the Doctor said excitedly. Rose smiled.

"What the…?" I said in response.

"Look outside; you'll see a blue box. That's my TARDIS. It travels in time and space. Peeta, Katniss, we think aliens are running your country."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit cheesy at some parts and maybe a bit out of characterso I apologize, but I'm going to try to get better! I kind of just let my imagination run wild for this one, haha :P I'm already started on the second chapter and I can tell I'll be typing this story a lot.<strong>

**Please review, it helps keep me going :D**


	2. Lights, Camera, Action

**I apologize, again, if it's a bit out-of-character in some parts and rushed in others. Still trying to get the hang of it, so try to bear with me. (Is it bear? Oh well, haha) :D**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Katniss Everdeen looked at the Doctor like he was crazy. Well, in her mind, he was. In his mind though, and in Rose's, everything was normal… maybe a bit less normal than usual, but still normal.

"You know what this is like," Rose said, "it's like when we went to 200100 and we were put in those games, where you would supposedly get disintegrated. Of course, you just got transported." Rose looked at the Doctor. "That was when you looked different."

The Doctor smiled and Rose and nodded. "Yup. And you have no idea how mad I was when I thought you had been disintegrated."

Rose smiled. They were now sitting side by side with their hands intertwined. Peeta jumped in. "You looked different?" he asked.

"Well I don't exactly die. I regenerate and get a new face and body. It's like cheating death. That's why you wouldn't be able to kill me. That and I have two hearts."

"T…Two hearts?" Katniss stammered. Then she realized something. "Wait. This should be on camera. But they haven't done anything to us…" she looked nervously at Peeta.

"Oh, that would be me," said the Doctor. "I made it so the cameras wouldn't be looking just before I came. I thought ahead! Now… how often does that happen?"

Rose laughed a little bit and leaned her head on his shoulder. For a second Katniss thought about rolling her eyes, but she decided against it because it could only make an enemy of Rose, and she wouldn't want that. The Doctor sniffed the air.

"There's gas, you don't want to go out there. You'll choke to death. But it'll seep in here, too, and then we would be dead… wait a second, why is there gas here in the first place?"

"The Gamemakers probably think something's up or maybe they got bored, so they'll try to kill or add excitement. Which, of course, includes people dying," Peeta said, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, then. That's what I'm here to stop. But we'll die unless we get out…" The Doctor thought for a second then exclaimed, "Oh! Good thing I have these…" He pulled out four gas masks.

"How did you fit all of these…?" asked Katniss.

"Science," said the Doctor and smiled like he had a secret. "Now put them on, we'll go to the Tardis and then to the Capitol!"

"But, we have to win," said Katniss. "We have to make it. We can't just leave. They'll find out! We're pretty much the main attraction in the Hunger Games this year, they'll definitely notice!"

"Oh, no, no, we can have you back here in no time. And who knows, if things go as planned, you won't have to come back!" the Doctor seemed too excited in Katniss's mind.

"Look, you're obviously not right in the head. So just go back to wherever you came from," Katniss said, getting tired of their games.

"Oh, I'd rather not go there," said the Doctor. They had just come from one of the most dangerous places they're been to, and all they wanted was some relaxation. Was that so much to ask?

"Well I assure you it's better than here," Peeta said.

The Doctor inspected them. He thought about something for a while, and Rose watched him think. Finally, the Doctor said, "Listen, I have a feeling you want this Capitol of yours to… go down, or something. Correct?" Katniss and Peeta exchanged looks. "You obviously do, since they're doing this to you. So I can help with that, I promise I can. Just come with me to the TARDIS, and I can prove to you that I can help. Now put on the masks or else this gas will go straight to your brain!" They all put on the masks.

Rose laughed a bit and looked at him. "Doctor," she said, nudging him slightly in the side.

"Hm?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Are you my mummy?"

They both started laughing, and Katniss and Peeta looked at them, again, like they were insane. "Did the gas seep through that mask and into your brain already?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, no, no, just an inside… joke," he said.

Then Katniss realized something important. "How come I couldn't smell the gas?" she asked.

Peeta nodded in agreement. "I was wondering that, too." He shifted, and let out a small sound of pain.

The Doctor took Peetas leg and inspected the wound. "I have some supplies that will help him in the TARDIS, just wait here for one second." He was off, and Rose was sitting there with the two of them.

"So," Rose said, "tell me more about the Hunger Games, and yourselves. And even Panem, if you like."

Katniss and Peeta exchanged glances. "Well," Peeta said slowly, "what do you want to know?"

Rose thought for a second then came up with what she wanted answered. "Explain the districts."

Katniss sighed then started to explain all about it. How there use to be thirteen and now twelve. She explained what the different districts did, choking up a little bit when she mentioned district eleven. She then explained what it was like living in twelve. For the finale, she explained the downfall of thirteen.

"So, this… Rue, you mentioned… What's the story with her?" Rose asked, fiddling with her hands slightly.

Katniss took a shaky breath and Peeta put his arm around her. "She was Prim's age, only twelve. She had helped me get down from a tree that… well, the Careers were keeping me in. She pointed out a tracker jacker nest, and I cut off the branch and threw the nest down onto them, which helped me get my bow. I got stung multiple times, too, and was hallucinating. Rue helped me with the stings, because they can be deadly. She also watched out for me while I slept. It was days that I slept, two or three, working out the venom. I fed her a bird I shot and told her that Careers aren't the only ones who can form alliances.

"So I found out how the Careers were keeping their food, and how they had wired bombs around it, so you needed the perfect combination of footsteps… Rue distracted them by lighting a fire while I blew up the food and supplies by shooting a bad of apples." Katniss took a shaky breath. "It's my fault she died. I was looking for her, and we had a whistle that the mockingjays would repeat so we knew we were okay. They didn't repeat hers, only mine. I heard her calling my name… I ran to her, and she was in a net." Katniss took another shaky breath.

"I had just gotten her out of the net, just got her to safety, when someone came out from behind the trees. I shot him, but just before I had he threw a spear. It… it went through Rue's chest." Katniss bit back the tears and took a big breath. "I… I held her while she died, and I sung to her… I closed her eyes when the cannon fired. I decided I couldn't just leave her there like that, though, so… I picked some wildflowers and laid them around her. I laced them through her hair… there were hundreds of flowers, all around her and on her." This time Katniss let a tear slip. She quickly rubbed it away.

She cleared her throat. "But those are the games," she said in a stronger tone, "and that's what happens. Innocent children put in this arena to die, to kill. It's monstrous."

Rose nodded in agreement and wiped her own tear off her cheek. "I can't imagine… I mean, I have seen people around me die because it's just what the Doctor and I have to deal with… but a child, I've never…"

Just then the Doctor rushed in. He considered asking, "Woa, who died?" but thought better of it because of where they were. He had done more thinking lately, and he had to say it was for the best. "Alright, Peeta," he said instead, "your leg, please." He got in position and started to heal Peetas leg. "Oh, and about the gas. I hadn't forgotten. It's a gas not exactly from Earth. It's deadly to all kinds, even me. But only a select few species can actually spell it. Humans can't, Time Lords can. And there you go, Peeta, good as new! Well, almost. Well, actually, not really at all. But I can assure you it will work as if nothing happened. But new… not so much. You will probably feel a bit of pain later on, but that's normal. Oh, and the gas is gone, you can take off your masks."

Rose smiled while the Doctor continuously corrected himself. For some reason that was one of the things she loved about him. Of course, not saying she _loved_ him, she meant… well, she was saying… '_Ah, forget it,_' she thought.

"Alright then!" the Doctor said, "Allons-y!"

"Wait," Katniss said. The Doctor looked at her. "We better stay here."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor. "Don't you want to get out of there?"

Katniss looked at Peeta, then down at her hands, then back up at the doctor. "Well, they'll know if we're gone. And by what you told me, you're not going to want to do what you're going to do and then come back to drop us off, it wouldn't make sense." She thought for a long time. "We'll start a distraction. Like I said, we're the main parts of the show, the whole star-crossed lover thing. We'll do more. Heck, the whole thing with Rue probably got even more attention. If we do more things, bigger each time… well, they won't be able to tear their eyes from the screen. The capitol loves their games."

"So what you're saying is, you'll cause an uproar here so they'll be distracted, so Rose and I can get what we need to be done… done." The Doctor smiled a huge, goofy smile at Katniss, turned to Rose, and said, "Did you hear that?" Rose nodded with an equally big grin and nodded. The Doctor turned back to Katniss and kissed her forehead. Katniss pulled back a bit, not liking the familiar action done by a stranger. "That's brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Katniss couldn't help but smile at the small praise, even though it wasn't a big deal. She just didn't want to deal with them any more than she had to. Of course, she also wanted to help them if they were what they said they were.

"Well," said the Doctor, "we best get going to the TARDIS." He took Rose's hand. "Katniss, Peeta, we'll come back for you and the remaining tributes when we're done doing what needs to be done. Huh, try saying that when you're drunk. Anyway, off we go!"

"You guys might want to watch us leave, if you still have any suspicions," Rose added, smiling her tongue-y smile.

Katniss watched them get into the box, amazed they could both fit. Before closing the door, the Doctor said, "Bigger on the inside! Like my pockets!" then closed the door.

Peeta and Katniss stood together, holding hands, amazed as they watched the TARDIS fade out of sight with the same noise Katniss heard it coming.

"Quick, Peeta, inside. Act like nothing happened, and that we didn't know about the cameras," Katniss said. Peeta walked into the fort and Katniss followed. "Cover your leg," she said. He followed orders. She put her hand on his forehead. "You still have a slight fever," she said, "we'll focus on that."

She kissed him right as the cameras came on.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not exactly sure about the whole Rue thing. I don't have my book with me (my friend is borrowing it) and I just saw the movie yesterday, so if some of it is a bit mixed up, I'm sorry ): I tried my best and dug through my brain with all my effort.<strong>

**Another thing, do you like how I added the "are you my mummy"? xD I really wanted the gas masks there for that reason (although the pocket things might have been odd, but at least he came prepared, yeah?), but that gas isn't only so I could get that joke in, haha :)**

**Please review, it helps keep me going :D**


	3. The Capitol

**Dear readers,**

**HA! That's funny. I said dear readers. Like it was formal. But I'm far from it. Anyway! I know this is a VERY short chapter and I am SO, SO, SO sorry, but I knew I had to get something up! I've just been sick and had school, haha, so... yeah. And plus, this is just a filler, really, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Honestly, I couldn't advance without making an awkward transition, but it wouldn't be awkward if I made it a new chapter. Plus, it'll give you a little something to tide you over until the REAL updates start happening. :D So, please, enjoy the short filler!**

* * *

><p>Rose came out into the control room of the Tardis in an odd, pink pastel-colored skirt and a matching jacket with wide shoulders. Under her jacket she was wearing a yellow pastel shirt. She had bright colored eye-shadow around her eyes and red lips. "Is this really what they wear?" she asked, almost tripping in the high-heels that hadn't been worn before.<p>

"Ah, yes, look," he said, pointing at the screen that showed outside. "It's all the rage!"

"Well," Rose said as she stumbled over to the screen, "look what the men are wearing. Doctor, you won't fit in like that!"

He stared at her, not registering. Then when it clicked, his eyes went wide and Rose smiled. "No," he said. "No, no, no, no! I am _not_ wearing anything like that!"

"Well then I'm not wearing this!" Rose exclaimed, smiling and smacking the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor looked her up and down, pulled the skin of his chin up as if making a face that said, 'not bad', and said, "Well why not? You look good in it!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "If I'm wearing this and you're not wearing anything like it, we'll stick out even more!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'll do… something," the Doctor said. He walked away from the control room and came back with a few items in his hand. "So, what do you think I should put in my pocket?" He held out the contents in his hand. They consisted of a yellow rose, a red cloth that matched his shoes, and a baby blue colored… thing. That's all that could describe it, it was a thing, with strings of rubber that bounced around, making it look like a palm tree from a far off planet, one they haven't even been to yet.

Rose looked at him with an odd expression and said, "The Rose, I guess."

"All right, then, the rose it is!" he tucked it into his breast pocket and flung the others away. "Now I'm good, not too out of place. Allons-y!"

Rose sighed. "I'll be right back. I'm not dressing this ridiculous; I'll just… get a different coat or something."

"Women," the Doctor mumbled, "they can never make up their mind about clothes."

"I heard that!" Rose called as she was walking away.

"I never said I didn't want you to!" the Doctor called back, smiling.

Rose came back a bit later with a dress on. It was yellow on the top, had a ribbon underneath her breasts that was also yellow, and the bottom part was pink. It wasn't too flashy and it was easy to move in. She wore similar shoes, but they fit better and were more comfortable.

"Now that looks better on you," the Doctor said, putting out an arm for her arm to intertwine with. "It's more your style."

Rose smiled and looped her arm with his. "I thought so, too."

Together they walked out of the police box and down the street, towards where they thought the problem would be. "Look, Doctor," Rose said as she pointed to a large screen in the middle of the Capitol. It displayed the Games, and right now was focused on the kissing Katniss and Peeta. The Doctor looked at Rose.

"We're gone for ten seconds and they're snogging already," he said.

Rose laughed. "Well I'm sure she has her reasons. Hey, Doctor?" she asked. He looked at her and hummed, as if asking 'what'. "Why didn't we park closer to the building?"

He looked up at the Capitol building, where they were supposed to be, up a big hill or two. He decided to just say casually, "Well, might as well enjoy the beauty before the storm, eh?"

Rose smiled a small, sad smile, knowing what would happen, and nodded just a tad. "You know, maybe we should go back and get them, persuade them to come with us," she decided.

"But, Rose, what if someone notices that they're here and not in the arena?" the Doctor asked. "Plus, they had tracker chips put in them so the Gamemakers would know where they were."

Rose nodded, thinking about this now. "And they would find us as well."

He nodded. "Couldn't have that."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm very sorry. But I'll tell you a secret:<br>**_reviews help me type faster.  
><em>**So! If you want me to update faster, please review! And I'm not even kidding. Because it makes me feel bad that I didn't update, and then all this stuff goes through my head and I don't give up on the story! **


	4. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm finally done with this chapter! Yay! ...So, yeah. Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Rose's P.O.V.<span>

"Hello, hi," the Doctor said, "Yes, we're um, here to check on the games. President Snow sent us." He flashed the psychic paper at the man standing by the door.  
>"Oh yes, hello," the man said, moving to the side. "Go on in."<br>I looked at the Doctor and smiled after we passed the man at the door, wearing an odd-looking uniform. "It's crazy," I said.  
>"What's crazy?" he asked me.<br>"That you can just, you know." I mocked putting the psychic paper up with my impression of the Doctor's face when he did it.  
>"I don't look like that!" he said. He thought for a second. "Do I?"<br>I laughed. "Well…" I trailed off.  
>We walked into a big room then, filled with different people looking at different screens, a big hologram of a type of woodsy-area in the middle, and a big screen in the front of the room, with some smaller screens around it. There was a man standing in the middle of the room next to the hologram, yelling out different instructions every once in a while and watching the smaller screens the other times.<br>Peeta and Katniss were on the big screen. I watched a silver parachute with a container attached to it float down. Right when it hit the floor, someone noticed us. "And who are you?" asked the only man standing, the head Gamemaker, I think is what Katniss called him.  
>"Ah, yes, I'm John Smith and this is Rose Tyler. President Snow sent us down here to check out your work," the Doctor said, now with his best Capitol accent, so he wouldn't stand out too much. That was enough to warn me not to talk, thinking back to the tragedy with the Scottish accent.<br>"He never said anything about… visitors," said the man.  
>"Yes, well, this is a surprise visit. But in any case just keep working and we'll just be watching and having little chats on the side," the Doctor lied.<br>The man looked at us suspiciously before turning around and, noticing Katniss and Peeta had opened their gift from their sponsors and were now eating it, he moved to another tribute.  
>The Doctor walked around and I followed. Every once in a while he would touch something, and once he even licked it, getting a weird look from everyone in the room.<br>"Is that necessary?" asked the head Gamemaker.  
>"It is if you would like to keep your job," the Doctor replied. I was surprised by how much that wasn't an exact lie.<br>The Gamemaker just turned away. The Doctor began walking around again. He reached the hologram in the middle and squatted down looking at the table it was on. I squatted next to him. He took out his sonic and started to move it around the table while it hummed and chirped. The head Gamemaker looked at the Doctor.  
>"And what are you doing now? Because if you're going to damage our equipment—"<br>"I assure you, your equipment is fine," the Doctor said. "I just checked it. Now, we're almost done, and then we'll get out of your hair. But watch the screen! Something exciting is about to happen."  
>The man turned around and, noticing what the Doctor was talking about, yelled, "Camera two!"<br>"So," the Doctor said to me, his voice low, his head bent down slightly to get as close to my ear as possible.  
>"So," I replied.<br>"Got any ideas?" he asked.  
>"You're the Time Lord!" I said quietly.<br>"Well it's not like I've seen everything there is to see! It's a big universe, there are a lot of times to visit, and this is just nothing I've seen before," he said.  
>"So you ask the girl from London who's just been traveling with you for, what, two years?" I asked, laughing slightly.<br>"Well, yeah," he said, "because you're brilliant!" I looked at him now. "You always say things that get my gears moving," he said.  
>I smiled at that, and he smiled back at me. He always made me feel so good about myself. "Well," I said, "I feel like we've seen that technology before." I had noticed how it all seemed to resemble a type of technology we've encountered in the past, but I couldn't recall what it was, exactly.<br>The Doctor thought for a bit, the look clear on his face as his eyes moved around, looking at all the technology. "You're right. But what was it?"  
>I shrugged. "I hoped you knew. I have no idea. I mean, it's not Dalek technology, and the Cybermen wouldn't want anything to do with this. It's someone that we had a short encounter with."<br>He thought for a second. "Yeah, you're right… Too little an encounter to really think about, so not someone we had to chase everywhere." He put his sonic to his chin, thinking. I giggled slightly at the look on his face. "Well," he said finally, "let's head back to the TARDIS and I'll do a fast scan. I'll need to get a piece of this technology, though."  
>I looked at the head Gamemaker, still whispering to the Doctor. "Then say you need to take a bit for observation," I told him.<br>Flashing a quick glance at me he said, "Stay here." He walked off to the head Gamemaker and spoke with him. With a few suspicious looks, he finally—albeit hesitantly—gave the Doctor a bit of what was making all this possible. He walked back to me with a cheerful smile and kept walking. I fell in next to him.  
>"So, what's your new toy?" I asked, smiling, as we walked back to the TARDIS.<br>"Not quite sure yet," he said, taking it out of his pocket and examining it. It was a small square of tiny flashing red, blue, yellow, and green lights. I took it from him to look at it closer. There were hair-thin wires connecting from holes seeming to be made by a small poke of a needle.  
>"It definitely looks familiar," I told him. "And alien."<br>He smiled at me and took it back. We walked to the TARDIS and when we were there he took out his glasses and put them on. I smiled and bit my lip. I've always loved those glasses. I cleared my throat, composing myself, and he glanced up at me from hovering his humming sonic over the strange square. His eyebrows were slightly raised, in confusion and a bit of concern. But in there was a bit of 'quiet, I'm working'.  
>"You alright?" he asked.<br>"Y-yeah," I told him. "Just a bit of a tickle."  
>"Are you catching a cold or something?" he asked with the same look on his face and in the same pose—his head bent down slightly to look at his new mysterious toy with his hand holding the sonic slightly above it.<br>"No, no, nothing like that," I told him, laughing on the inside at what really caused me to clear my throat like that.  
>"Alright then, just be careful." He gave me one last look before continuing to investigate.<br>I walked over to the seat near the center console and sat down. Sitting there a while, I decided to get back up and walk over to the Doctor, looking over his slightly hunched shoulder to see what he was seeing. Of course, I didn't understand much of it, while he was mumbling away to himself. He was speaking so many alien terms I couldn't keep up, so I just left to go freshen up a bit.  
>About an hour later, I heard the Doctor yell, "A-ha!" from the console room. I ran back and asked him about his new discovery. He had seated himself in the chair I was earlier, so I went over to look over his shoulder again.<br>"It's the Zophgers!" he yelled.  
>"Excuse me?" I asked.<br>"The Zophgers, Rose Tyler, the Zophgers! Remember, we went to their planet once! The planet with the disgusting pear trees and the blue grass!" he exclaimed.  
>"Right, right! But how are they related?" I asked. "They couldn't pass as human, not in a million years." I remembered their big horns and their scaly faces where the five eyes each of them possessed protruded. I also remembered their slurred speech and their fork-like tongues, which they would use to stab their meals and pull it into their mouths. I looked back at the feathers that grew between the scales on their arms and legs and their four fingers and six toes.<br>"Well you didn't think the Slitheen would be able to, either, did you?" he asked. "But they did."  
>"Even the Slitheen look more human than the Zophgers," I protested, sitting next to him and pulling my hair out of my face.<br>He glanced at me and cleared his throat. "There's all kinds of things they could do to appear human," he said. "And I have to say, stealing humans is one of their hobbies—not one I particularly like, mind you, but it's a fact. So it would make sense that they'd want to do this. Stealing most of Earth, making the population fight against each other." He thought for a minute. "Then again, they wouldn't be able to survive on Earth."  
>"Well, what if they partnered with someone, Doctor? What if they're supplying the technology and in return they get the footage of the Games?" I offered. It didn't make sense for those aliens to appear as them, no matter what kind of technology they had. It wasn't possible.<br>"You're right," he said. He seemed to be chewing on his tongue a bit. "But who would they team up with? They only know of a few other species."  
>"Well then, that narrows it down, yeah? Just a couple more clues, maybe even one, and we'll be able to find out who it is that's doing this." I told him.<br>"It would be much easier for me to stop them if they would just be less clever about the whole thing," he said. It seemed a bit uncharacteristic of him.  
>"But don't you love to solve these things, Doctor?" I asked.<br>"I do, yes, I do," he told me. I had a flash of him saying that… somewhere else that I wouldn't let my mind wander to. Somewhere where I was wearing white. I shook my head a bit, thinking that was ridiculous. "But there are innocent children dying, so the sooner the better." That got my mind off of that particular thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd place to end it, I know. I'm sorry. But hey, this chapter is longer than the last one and now I think I know around where I'm going with it! Not saying that I didn't, but now I have a BETTER idea of where I'm going with it. More things to think of. ...Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! It keeps me going :)<strong>


End file.
